The present application is directed to toner transfer systems for an image forming device and, more specifically, toner transfer systems with a tension device to adjust tension on a transfer belt.
Image forming devices such as but not limited to printers, facsimile machines, copiers, and multi-functional devices, may include an image transfer belt. The belt functions to receive an image at a first location within the image forming device and transport the image to a second location. One embodiment includes a belt for use in an electrophotographic image formation process. The belt receives a toner image from one or more photoconductive members and transfers the toner image or images to a media sheet.
The belt may extend around a number of rolls, including a drive roll and a tension roll. The tension roll keeps the belt tight to provide drive capability at the drive roll. The tension may damage the belt, particularly when the tension is applied for extended periods of time and when the belt is in a hot environment. One environment that may damage the belt is a school that has been closed for the summer. The belt may take the form of the rolls it wraps around, which is referred to as belt set. Belt set may cause motion quality defects during image formation. Removing the tension from the belt may be beneficial to extend the life of the belt by preventing belt set.
Reducing an overall cost is also an important consideration when designing an image forming device. Cost is often a driving factor for consumers when making a purchasing decision. One manner of reducing the cost is to use parts for multiple functions. This eliminates additional parts thereby reducing the overall cost. Further, the reduction in parts may also provide improved maintenance because of fewer parts that may fail or otherwise become problematic.